What Can You Do?
by Amazing TEEN Authoress
Summary: The devastating news reaches Sophie at a time where she least needs it: Sophie's brother has been involved in a biking accident. Now hospital-bound for two months and still ten more of recover, Sophie misses the beginning of the 5-year mission. When she returns, she notices a very strange girl following Spock wherever he goes.
1. Would You Guys Read This?

Hey there people!

I am co-writing a story with CynthiaSylar featuring my character, Sophie, and her character, Andrea, from _The Young Time Traveler_. We know that we have at least two books and the first one is called: _What Can You Do_? The summary is as follows:

**When Sophie's brother gets in a biking accident, she must miss the 5-year mission to help him recover. When she gets back, however, things are not at all how she left them. There is a mysterious new girl on board, following Spock wherever he goes. This girl is revealed to be Andrea, the adopted daughter of Kirk and Spock. When Sophie and Spock investigate a barren planet, the Enterprise is attacked by Klingons and requires their immediate assistance. But only Spock is beamed back. Now marooned on this planet, Andrea and Sophie must find a way to survive and return to the Enterprise despite obvious disliking for each other. **

Would you guys read this? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 1: Devastation

"And those words: _space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship _Enterprise_. Her five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before_." Jim Kirk stepped down from the microphone and the crowd burst into applause.

I smiled up at Jim before departing from the audience, heading toward the shuttle that flew to the USS _Enterprise_. As I walked, I received a phone call from my friend Taylor.

"Hey, Soph," said Taylor brightly. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to leave," I announced, "On a five year mission in space. God help me."

"Come on, Sophie, you can't be _that_ sick of everybody," Taylor teased me. "Tell Bones I said hi."

I rolled my eyes. "I will." Taylor had said that _every single time_ she called. "So, I'll talk to you later?"

"Hopefully, if you have cell service out in deep space," Taylor said.

"The _Enterprise_ has service, Taylor," I reminded her. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye," Taylor said, and hung up.

I stepped onto the shuttle and sat in a seat beside Bones. Once the crew was loaded onto the shuttle, it departed for the ship. It was a five-minute flight to the ship.

Once on the ship, I almost immediately received a phone call from my mom. "Hi, Mom, it's Sophie," I said.

"I know," my mom snapped. "Sophie, I need you to come home."

"Why?" I asked. "I have work to do. I'm a damn ship navigator, Mom, I'm busy."

"Forget your 'job,'" my mom said. "This is more important. Sophie, your brother went biking with his friends Richard and Smith this morning…"

I froze in my spot where I walked to the bridge. "Scott?" I panicked. Anything to do with my brother gets me worked up.

"They dared him to do that double black diamond jump that's on the way down the hill, and he did, and they thought he did it, but one of the spokes of Scott's bike's wheels was loose, and they didn't know," Mom said, beginning to cry. "It caught in one of the cracks on the half-bridge and he flew off, totally unprepared for the drop. He landed with his bike on top of him."

"Is he…?" I asked, not able to bear not knowing the truth.

"He's not dead," Mom assured me, "But he's in very serious condition. They say he'll be in the hospital for a couple months, at least, and then he'll take several more months to recover. I think it would ease the whole process if you were home."

"Yes," I sobbed, "I'll come… I'll come… I'll come home. I'll… see you… soon."

Somehow, even though I ran blind with tears falling down my cheeks in a fast flow, I found my way to the transporter room.

"Can you beam me to these coordinates?" I asked Scotty. I recited the name of the coordinates for my house.

"'Course I can," said Scotty.

I stood on one of the transporters and waited for Scotty to beam me. I felt the familiar feeling of being tossed over a wave and riding a roller coaster at the same time before I appeared in my house in the year 2020.

Still crying, I burst out the door of my house's transporter room and through the kitchen into the entryway. I grabbed my car keys from the rack. I burst out the door and locked it again.

I jumped in my car and wiped my eyes. I still cried as I drove, but my vision was clearer as I drew nearer to the hospital. I parked in the visitors' parking lot and raced inside.

I skidded to a halt in front of the information desk. "I'm looking for Scott Newton," I said.

"Level 3, room 124," said the lady.

I rushed for the elevator and pressed the up button. The elevator came within two minutes, and I pressed 3. It was an annoyingly slow wait, and I ran faster than I had ever thought I could to get to room 124.

I opened the door, and both my mom and dad were there. I froze. I hadn't expected to deal with both of my parents at once. That was really stupid, of course. Even though I had only seen and talked to my mom since I had met the crew of the _Enterprise_, why wouldn't my dad come to his son's hospital room?

I also hadn't expected Scott to look this bad. Again, it was silly. He had fallen off of a 4-foot drop with a bike landing on top of him! And the trails weren't paved, either, and there were lots of thorny bushes around. It was obvious that he had landed on one of these, the evidence was all over him in the form of scratches, cuts, and bruises.

I sat down in the chair my dad had abandoned. I pulled it right up beside my brother's bed. I put my head in my hands and I cried.


End file.
